Program V3 Prologue NPCs
As a unique mini game, the Program V3 Prologue had unique mechanics, including the use of handler-controlled non-profiled characters, or NPCs. As no rolls were conducted, these characters mainly served to allow full characters to gain kills, and they had no profiles, gained no kills themselves, and died within ten posts of their first appearance. Below are listed the NPCs who appeared in the Prologue, in alphabetical order. Andreas "Drew" Ladd Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *In My Sights *Clean Up Annalise Franklin Summary: ''' A dry-humored loner who found Cole Peters in a small shack in the Western part of town. She dismissed his attempts at trying to find a more peaceful, optimistic alternative to the killing of her peers. On that note she left him to seek a fight elsewhere, but she fell into an unstable gutter and broke open her skull, dying pleading for help that never came. '''Appearances: *Conviction Anneliese O'Doyle Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *You Only Like Me When You Think I'm Looking Sad Bianca Cantrell Summary: One of the school's rich girls, not well acquainted with the majority of the populace, made the early decision to attack Damien Crossly, charging with her assigned kama. After several blunders he was able to force her to the ground and pin her, despite her attempts to trick him by playing for mercy he slowly throttled her as she died in fear and agony. Appearances: *A Beginning... *Grave Encounter Carolyn Senn Summary: '''Carolyn spent her time in denial of her situation and trying to convince herself that she stood a chance throughout her misfortunes, culminating with falling down a flight of stairs and breaking several bones before slowly and painfully dragging herself to the front door of the house she was in before dying. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *Oops Carson Collingwood Summary: Appearances: *Little Bighorn Casey Tjarks Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *Puff, Puff, Pass Clover Dubose Summary: '''Left in shock by her selection, Clover tried to get the drop on her friend Faye Xandora when Faye proved paranoid and armed. Clover didn't realize that her own weapon was harmless, and took a bolt from Faye's crossbow in short order. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *The Gigantic Conner Raimes Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... Elias Mills Summary: '''Described as a large and muscular African-American boy. Elias spent his first few moments thinking about his family and musing on how he would need to avoid people with guns, as he had a melee weapon. He encountered Theodora Smalls in the dump, and wasted little time in attacking her, though he was apologetic about doing so as he liked her. Theodora was faster and managed to disarm him, and she gleefully reassured Elias that he was dying for his country before she beat him to death with his own baseball bat. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *A Step Forward Too Many Grant Moore Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *Emboscada Helena Christensen Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *The Life and Death of Helena Christensen, as Told in Eight Slices of Pie: Pt. 1 *The Life and Death of Helena Christensen, as Told in Eight Slices of Pie: Pt. 2 *The Life and Death of Helena Christensen, as Told in Eight Slices of Pie: Pt. 3 Howard Fong Summary: '''A Chinese-American boy who harbored a lot of resentment towards the government in secret. Howie happened upon Leo Menendez in the lower wharf as Leo was ill, and he offered assistance just before Henry Axford appeared and shot Howie, once in the chest and again in the head to finish him off. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *Things Will Shortly Get Completely Out of Hand Iago Croxley Summary: Appearances: *Tras el cristal Jacqueline Hastert Summary: ''' A stoic but kind and matronly girl, with military family. She found her friend Danielle Baumgartner in a northern home and tried to comfort her, but ultimately Danielle attacked and Jacqueline could not defend herself, being choked to death on her own scarf. '''Appearances: *A Beginning. *Star-Splattered Banner Joe Kempf Summary: Appearances: *Puff, Puff, Pass Joel "JB" Blackwell )]] Summary: '''JB was known as a friendly class clown, and he spent most of his time in denial about the dire situation. Before his composure could break down, he was ambused by Nellie Fitzpatrick, who caught him by surprise and stabbed him through the eye before he could react. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *CQD Ward Juan Garza Summary: '''Juan was a quiet but athletic boy whose main concern was whether his sister had also been chosen for the Program. Shortly after waking up in the customs office, Juan was attacked by Scott Whitman, who stabbed him and then stole his gun to finish him off. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *Whitman's Mission Larry Rosenberg Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *Zombie Leonard Roycewood Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet Lisa Brighton Summary: ''' An intimidating and stubborn wrestler who started in the seawater pool area, and ultimately died there. She stood her ground against Scott Whitman, thinking she had a chance, but he had a gun and she did not. He would end up torturing her to death for her perceived insolence. '''Appearances: *By Neptune's Beard Mack Robson Summary: Appearances: *Knock Knock, it's the United States Maribel Bay Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *Earlier That Morning Matthew Davis Summary: '''Matthew is described as a quiet African-American boy who mostly keeps to himself. Upon his awakening in the arena, he attempts to kill himself first by jumping into the ocean and then by shooting himself in the head, the latter of which is successful. '''Appearances: *I'll Grant You That One *A Beginning... *A Nation Louder Miguel Iguarez Summary: Miguel woke near the barricades, tired, weary, scared. He was approached by Nathan Kirchhoff, neither of the two trusted one another, which quickly turned into a paranoid showdown over the knife Miguel refused to show. When he did Nathan attacked, and after a brief melee Nathan had Miguel prone and bashed his head in with a rock. Appearances: *The Edge of Hopelessness Morgan Matthew Summary: Appearances: *You Think You Know Someone Otis Lenz Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *Life in the Universe Paxton Dombrowski Summary: ''' A member of the football team who ran into his teammate James Bagstad, Paxton was paranoid and refused to believe James and his ally Mary Wieczorek weren't going to hurt him. A misunderstanding led to Paxton trying to shoot a gun he'd forgotten to load, and James promptly tackling him to an unceremonious death. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *Cannery Blues Scott Osbourne )]] Summary: '''Scott was a haughty and condescending sprinter from a well-off family. He badly injured himself on his weapon in a fall, and was unable to treat his wounds, slowly bleeding out and then slipping into the saltwater pool. '''Appearances: *Through the carnage of the crash *A Beginning... *Rhizome 9 Scott Wallace Summary: ''' A patriotic zealot who was enthused to kill in his country's name and honor. He found one of his schoolyard enemies, Marion Williams, tied up to the graveyard gazebo, and he took the opportunity to torture her with his weapon and mock her. He underestimated her at the price of his life, she was able to kick him over the gazebo railing and to his death by broken neck. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *Really Should Have Thought This Through... (Content Warning) Scotty Ward Summary: '''An unpopular partygoer with a temper and foul mouth. He started the game and quickly ran afoul of Ambrose Lexington and was forced to flee. Shortly after that he came to the defense of Laurie Moran, being held at gunpoint by Mick Sexsmith, picking this fight would be his last and he received a fatal gunshot wound to the chest. '''Appearances: *A Beginning... *Tristana *Someone tell me how I got here from the city to this frontier Travis Dyne Summary: Travis encountered Charlie Cade Jr., whom he was on decent terms with, in the southern district and they talked for a while. Travis revealed that he had been given a useless weapon, but his evasiveness and Charlie's paranoia caught up with them, and after a short and vicious fight in which he disarmed her, Charlie ended up strangling Travis to death. Appearances: *Rat In A Cage Truslow Irons Summary: Truslow set up in a home in the Northern Dwellings area. He'd been armed with a sniper rifle, which he used to fire on Clay Bronson and Cybil Price in the distance, but his targets evaded him. He took a break, which was interrupted by the presence of Scott Pierce, hiding in a nearby home. Truslow fired at him, but missed. He didn't realize Scott was also armed and was able to fire back, he was too stunned to respond and was hit. Severe pain and delirium led him to throw himself to the ground, finishing his life. Appearances: *Great Minds Think Alike Vanessa Carson Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *Unjustifiable Victoria Bellamy Summary: Appearances: *A Beginning... *Strange Bedfellows Zachary Cruise Summary: Zach tried to stake out a home in the Northern Dwellings area, intent on avoiding the action for a while. He was found by Michael Baird, who attacked him quickly, a brief melee ended with Michael's brass knuckles proving superior, Zach had little time to beg as his own gun was turned on him. Appearances: *I Always Knew I Could Do It Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters Category:NPCs